


stay by my side

by moonlesbians



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Sleepovers, all completely G rated except like 1 swear, despite the summary nothing takes place at circle quite yet, i’ll update relationships and characters as i write more but chapter 1 is kasuari, something probably will tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlesbians/pseuds/moonlesbians
Summary: (or, how CiRCLE Live House developed its reputation as the place to go not only if you wanted to join a band, but if you wanted a girlfriend)scraps of writing that will hopefully stitch together to make one big quilt of lesbians! bc that’s what you’re here for. come on, bud. if you’re in the bandori tag i’m at least 95% sure you’re here for lesbianismchapter one: kasumi sleeps over. arisa has a case of the feelings.





	stay by my side

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is just a place for me to drop my gay bandori stuff that’s not quite long enough to be a fic in and of itself. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> title and chapter names are all from “stay by my side” by TWICE
> 
> chapter list  
1\. kasuari, sleepover

“Hey, heyheyheyhey wait,” Arisa protested, to no avail as Kasumi flopped down on top of her and snuggled up, humming happily and rubbing her forehead against Arisa’s shoulder like a giant sleepy cat. “Mmm, your bed is so comfy,” Kasumi mumbled, half into the blanket.

Arisa liked cuddling with her, honestly, maybe more than she’d ever admit to Kasumi’s face, but right now she couldn’t breathe and that was kind of killing the vibe. “Get off,” she grumbled, wiggling as much as she could with her best friend’s entire body weight on top of her.

“Don’t wanna,” Kasumi said, sounding sleepy. “Get your own bed.”

“This is my bed,” Arisa shot back. “You get your own!”

“Can’t we share?”

“No!” Arisa replied, her cheeks heating up. “We’re not ten anymore, you know. This is a twin bed, one of us is gonna fall off!”

“Yeah but it’s fuuuuunnnnnnnnn,” Kasumi whined, very high-pitched and directly in Arisa’s ear, and that was the final straw. Arisa’s knee drew up, jostling Kasumi until she rolled to the side, but she’d miscalculated the trajectory so Kasumi slid to her right, now pressed right up against the wall and essentially trapped. “Hey,” Kasumi grinned, two inches away from Arisa’s face, and between how warm her cheeks were getting and the amount of rolling that was happening, she felt like a goddamn rotisserie chicken.

Arisa didn’t know what to do in this situation- she wasn’t used to getting exactly what she wanted and exactly what she didn’t want at precisely the same moment, so she did what she always did: she pushed away, knowing full well she’d be incredibly pissed off at herself later. “Come on, I wanna go to sleep,” she grunted, pulling Kasumi up off the bed with the arm that was currently trapped under her. Kasumi went with it, but it brought her directly on top of Arisa’s chest again, and Arisa realized she had made a terrible mistake. Kasumi’s nose was pressed to hers, and for a long second Arisa couldn’t do anything but stare into her eyes, the way the stars from her window reflected in her purple irises like the night sky. Arisa had never been particularly interested in stargazing, but right now she wanted to map every constellation and planet so she could remember the way they shone forever.

“Mmm, I like this,” Kasumi said mischievously, and just like that the moment was gone, Arisa’s wonder turning steadily to panic at the realization of how close they were, so close that if Arisa tilted her chin up just a little bit- or if Kasumi turned her head and leaned down-

“No!” Arisa burst out, directed partially at Kasumi but mostly at herself for thinking about Kasumi like that _now_ of all times, and shoved hard. Kasumi yelped and tumbled to the floor, cradling her elbow. “Arisa!” she whined. “I hit my funny bone!”

Arisa stared resolutely at the ceiling. _You will not acknowledge those big puppy eyes,_ she told herself sternly. _You will not. You cannot-_

“It huuuuuuurts,” came the voice from the floor, and after Arisa didn’t respond for a second, she saw the top of Kasumi’s head pop up in her peripheral vision, followed by the arm in question. “You gotta kiss it better.”

_I’m really going crazy. I’ve lost it,_ Arisa thought when her first instinct was to do as Kasumi had said. _It was a joke, though!_ she repeated internally. _It’s just Kasumi being Kasumi, and you’re… the idiot who fell in love with her._

“Why do I do this to myself?” she mumbled.

“‘Cause you wuuuuuuv me,” Kasumi said, resting her chin on the bed and slipping her arm under the blanket to grab Arisa’s hand. Arisa rolled to the edge of the bed, letting her arm hang over the side as Kasumi pushed the air mattress closer so she could lie down while keeping their fingers intertwined. She fell asleep quickly, always had, and while Kasumi snoozed peacefully Arisa couldn’t help but think to herself _god help me, I do._


End file.
